Weapons
Weapons As in any shooter game, most people desire to get the top weapon, or just perhaps one that suits the way they like to play. Call Of Mini Infinity has large variety of weapons that you can choose from. You will find below all of the weapons in which you can choose from in order that they are in the game untill the courtroom. Mostly this are the upgrade costs;2k gold, 5k gold, 10k gold, 20k gold, 49tcrystals, 99tcrystals. 'Marauder III' The Marauder III is the first weapon that you start the game equipped with. It is an assault rifle a reasonable range, but does the lowest damage than any other weapon in the game, but with a high rate of fire. If it is upgraded to 4 stars and above, it will be a formidable killing machine if handled correctly. Because if it's accuracy, it can be more favorable at longer ranges than the Heavy Machine Gun. Tip: Many starting players prefer this weapon over the Glock Pistol because of its' higher rate of fire and it is relatively easier to kill people as its' higher ammo compacity allows space to miss moving targets. Price: FREE! Starting Stats: Damage:38 RPM (Rounds per minute):400 Speed: -10% Reload: 2 seconds Ammo: 35 G'lock pistol' The Glock pistol is another mid-short range weapon. It does more damage then the Marauder III, but has a lower RoF. It has surprising range for a pistol, and coupled with the critical hit chance and damage as it is leveled up, it becomes a formidable weapon. It also has a reasonable reload time. Coupled with the pistolero skill, the pistol can reach the standard of a shotgun at close range. Tip: The gun does not provide much room for missing, so players have to stand still and fire for long range targets, making them targets for snipers. However, many high level players use it as coupled with its critical hit, it can effectively take out lower level players Price: 10 crystals Starting Stats: Damage:55 RPM: 130 Speed: N/A Reload: 1.5 seconds Ammo: 5 'HW-45 ShotGun' ''' The Shotgun, naturally, is a close quarters weapon. It has one of the smallest range, but does a large amount of damage in close range. It is the first weapon you can buy and get another weapon free (Glock pistol). The shotgun is best for "rushing" into the enemy territory and for counterattacking when others invade yours. Tip: The only downside is the reload time in which many others can kill you while you are reloading, making it better to use the shotgun with another weapon as backup. There is a glitch that a shotgun can hit people at medium ranges, but it doesn't work for me Starting Stats: Damage: 216 RPM: 100 Speed: -12% Reload: 2.5 Ammo: 6 '''HW-10 Machairodus ''' The only melee weapon in the game, the sword has relatively low damage when compared to other CQB options, such as the shotgun. however, it has a small instant kill chance and it's speed bonus makes it a favorable travel weapon among many players. Tip: Higher level people use this more often, and the counter to that is the shotgun, just keep shooting and moving backwards, keeping out of range of the weapon. Just don't run into walls! :P Starting Stats: Damage: 165 RPM: 60 Speed: +20% '''Heavy Machine Gun This formidable beast of a weapon has as many advantages as faults. It has much higher RPM than the Marauder III, although sacrificing accuracy. It has a extreme speed disadvantage, however, it makes up for that in RoF. At medium ranges, this weapon knows now equal. At close range, this weopon still holds its own. Put some distance in there, and it's spray and pray. However, some players favor the assault rifle due to its higher chance of a head shot, and more damage. Tip: Use another weapon with no speed penalty or with speed bonuses as a secondary weapon, so you can move around quickly in between shooting. Starting Stats: Damage: 42 RPM: 500 Speed: -30% Reload: 4 Seconds Ammo: 100 'Black Mamba (Sniper Rifle)' This elegant rifle is arguably the hardest weapon to master. It is capable of delivering unequalled firepower, but is difficult to control. At anything closer than its confort zone, this weapon becomes a piece of metal. During the chaos of battle, snipers can destroy with impunity the distracted players focused elsewhere. This weapon, for many, is also the weapon of choice for the training grounds. Tip: Find good places to snipe, some places are unreachable by other weapons. When you let go of the fire button, the rifle will fire Starting Stats: Damage: 450 RPM: 180 Speed: -15% Reload: 2 Seconds Ammo: 3 Upgrade costs: 2,000 Cash, 5,000 Cash, 10,000 Cash, 20,000 Cash, 49 tCrystals, 99 tCrystals. 'Stinger Launcher' A absolute beast, the rocket launcher makes up for what it lacks in reload time and ammunition with its high destructive force and splash damage. However, since its balls of fire travel as slow as energy weapon shots, the efficiency and effectiveness of this weapon is debatable. Tip: Explosive weapons like this can kill people behind barriers, take advantage of this. Starting Stats: Damage: 290 RPM: 40 Speed: -25% Reload: 3 Seconds Ammo: 2 'Target Rifle' This weapon is another high tier weapon. It is a fully automatic version of the Black Mamba, deliverying more rounds faster (but still not very fast) at the cost of damage. Since the Black Mamba can technically be fired faster than this weapon, the only advantage this gun carries is it larger ammunition capacity. The Black Mamba is recommended over this weapon. Tip: Press and hold to fire, there is no need to exit the scoping position as the bullets fire automatically Starting Stats: Damage: 180 RPM: 130 Speed: -10% Reload: 2 Seconds Ammo: 12 Beam Bay Arguably the most effective high tier weapon, this gun delivers its beam at instant speeds. It does large amounts of damage and is very difficult to dodge. It however, must be recharged instead of reloaded, like conventional energy weapons. It is hard to escape this weapon because of its' constant damage being delivered, so it is good to corner people using it Starting Stats: Damage: 140 RPM: 240 Speed: N/A Reload: 1 Ammo: N/A (Measured in energy bar) Upgrade costs: 29 crystals, 49 crystals, 99 crystals, 149 crystals, 149 crystals, 149 crystals. Sentinel Blaster One of the energy-based weapons, the Sentinel Blaster is a decent weapon. Because it is a pistol, there is also a Critical hit chance and critical hit damage added when upgraded, proving it quite dangerous. In addition, purple shots are fired occasionally which can slow the enemy. The main drawback of the weapon is the ammo fired moves very slowly, making it only a short-medium range weapon. Tip: Pistolero works on it, so use it wisely and it will be a formidible weapon Starting stats: Damage: ~160 RPM: 150 Speed: N/A Reload: 1 Ammo: N/A (Energy weapon) upgrade costs:24 crystals, 24 crystals, 49 crystals, 49 crystals, 99 crystals, 99 crystals. Courtroom Deemed a weapon of equal ranking with the beam ray, the Courtroom combines elements from the Stinger Launcher, Sentinel Blaster, and Grenade. It does an insane amount of damage when hitting an opponent, and when it misses, it plants itself on the nearest surface, creating a bomb that explodes when an opponent comes near. Like other energy weapons, upgrade costs: 24 crystals, 24 crystals, 49 crystals, 49 crystals, 99 crystals, 99 crystals. The Imp Handcannon Its an energy based weapon wich can be charged. It does splash damage. upgrade costs: 20k gold, 40k gold, 49 crystals, 49 crystals, 99 crystals, 99 crystals. Candy Shooter Ever wanted exploding candy? This gun fires candy(s) that bounce up to one time then explode on the second *Only available on iPhone servers, earned during the Christmas period Candy Cane Fires rainbows with death at the other end. Ever wanted a ranged melee weapon? That fires rainbows? Well the candy cane is exactly that! *Only available on iPhone servers, earned during the Christmas period Magma Spitter Fires projectiles that split into multiple when comes into contact with anything. U can achieve it after ranked in top 100 daily warrior and once obtained it wont disappear upgrade costs:.29 crystals, 49 crystals, 99 crystals, 149 crystals, 149 crystals, 149 crystals. L-1 Defender Fires little drones that act like flying turrets only equipable with the defender armour Category:Game Information